


Police Interruptus

by MariaJonsson



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaJonsson/pseuds/MariaJonsson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned plans to hear his wife scream multiple times, unfortunately the screams travel to their neighbor, who calls the police.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Police Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about any mistakes, threw this together in-between studying – just wouldn’t leave my head – so enjoy.

Ned had carefully planned the entire night, the boys had been shipped off to Winterfell for a weekend with Ben, and little Sansa was with Lysa, for the night.

Catelyn had to work until four thirty and then was coming straight home, and Ned intended to keep her busy until well into the next day, when they needed to go get Sansa.

She was barely inside when he pushed her against the table in the foyer, managing to get her underwear off before even saying hello.

"Kids?" She asked, just as she sneaked her hand down his pants.

"Gone." Ned answered, probing between her legs, kissing her on the lips.

"Good." Catelyn moaned into his mouth.

Six hours later, they had moved into the living room, a broken vase and Ned's laptop were lying on the floor, a small price to pay, Ned thought grinning.

He was about to initiate another session when the doorbell rang. Groaning, he pulled himself away from her, standing up and looking around for his pants.

"Who could that be?" Catelyn asked, also getting up and looking for clothes, much to Ned's displeasure.

After pulling on some pants, he walked to the front door and opened, finding two police officers behind it.

"Good evening sir, sorry to bother you." The male officer said.

"That's alright. What can I do for you?" Ned said, looking between the two, noticing the way they both look him over.

"Are you alone, sir?" The female officer asked.

"No, my wife is here." Ned answered, irritated. "Why? What's going on?"

"Might we speak with her, please?" The woman pressed on, her partner looking behind Ned into the apartment.

"Sure, no problem." Ned said, before turning and yelling for Catelyn. "Catelyn! Could you come to the door?"

Catelyn came walking, her red hair still messy, wearing yoga pants and his t-shirt.

"Who is it?" She asked, trying to see behind him.

"The Police." Ned answered.

"What? Why?" Catelyn asked, coming to stand beside him.

"Good evening, ma'am. We received a disturbance report from one of your neighbors and just came to see if everything was alright." The female officer said, addressing only Catelyn.

"Everything's fine." Catelyn answered with a smile.

"Are you sure, ma'am?" The male officer asked, eyeing Ned suspiciously.

"Yes, officer." Catelyn answered, looking a bit confused.

"Might we have a moment alone." The female officer asked, giving Ned the once over as well.

"Anything you have to say, you can say in front of my husband." Catelyn stated firmly, crossing her arms, the same look on her face as when she scolds the boys, when they have done something mischievous.

"Alright ma'am. A neighbor of yours reported hearing screams and the sound of glass breaking, coming from your apartment." The male officer said.

Ned couldn't help the grin that passed his lips, remembering the screams and the moans that had left his wife's mouth tonight. After almost a year of mostly silent lovemaking, he had made it his mission to hear all those sounds he so loves.

When he looked over to his wife, she was beet red and struggling to maintain her composure - making Ned grin even more.

"I'm sorry someone wasted your time, officers, but I assure you, I am not in any danger, nor have I been hurt this evening." Catelyn said, forming her words carefully.

"and you can tell Mr. Baelish, if he can't tell the difference between cries of pleasure from those of pain, he's doing something very wrong." Ned added, knowing full well that only Baelish would have called the police.

The male officer at least had the good nature to turn away, laughing under his breath. The female just looked Ned up and down again, but this time with a hint of amazement rather than suspicion, making Catelyn frown.

"Sorry, to bother you." The male officer said, "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

Ned closed the door, looking down at his wife, whose face was still adorably red, matching her mussed hair.

"Why do you think it was Petyr?" Catelyn wondered.

"Who else could it be?" Ned replied, moving forward, pulling her into his embrace. "Wanna spend the rest of the night, reminding him of how good your husband is at keeping you happy?" He growled into her hair, before pulling back and lifting her into his arms, carrying her back to where they had left off.

The End.

 


End file.
